


A Stray in the Wasteland

by nerdyghostgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mad Max AU, the ship is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyghostgirl/pseuds/nerdyghostgirl
Summary: A stucky drabble based on the movie, Mad Max: Fury Road





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is un-betaed so if there's any mistakes they are my own and please let me know about them in the comments

Steve’s world was fire and blood.

The only goal in his mind was to survive. Survive in this wasteland and to survive against the dark thoughts that plagued his mind. It was during one of those moments of being lost in his mind when raiders took advantage of his momentary stillness to ambush him.

Now, Steve was strong, his broad chest and height usually were an advantage in a fight, but no for this fight. Lack of water and food caused Steve’s movements to slow, his punches weak against the many hands that reached for him. He tried to reach his bike to escape but his world went dark when the butt of a raider’s gun connected with the back of his skull.

\--

Bucky hated the sand. He hated the way it crept into every possible nook and cranny it could find and how it would get between the knuckles of his metal prosthetic. He sped down Fury Road rejoicing in the freedom that came with riding. The wind whipping through his hair, the powerful energy of the bike beneath him.

Bucky was almost on top of the body sprawled in the middle of the road before he noticed and swerved to miss it. He slowed and had a quick debate with himself on whether it was really worth looting the body, he’d be putting himself at risk on such a dangerous road. His instinct to loot whenever possible won over the rationality of staying away.

Even though there was fuel, bullets and food waiting for him back in Gastown he still thought it would be a wasted opportunity to leave him. Plus, if he found something worthwhile than Natasha would forgive him for being two days late.

Bucky walked toward the body, his footsteps light on the hard-packed sand. He knelt down next to the man patting along the pockets, then proceeding to turn the man over when the previously presumed dead body came to life pushing a knife against his throat.

The man’s sudden movements caused sand to fall away, revealing blonde hair and a snarl on his lips. Bucky raised his hands in a movement of surrender.

“Easy there big guy. I thought you were dead so I was just checking your pockets,” Bucky thinks that may not have been the best thing to say but the blonde man’s expression didn’t change. The man kept the knife pressed into Bucky’s throat and growled a command that sounded like “stay”.

He raced past Bucky and towards Bucky’s bike as Bucky pulled out the pistol from his jacket. The bullet made its mark lodging itself in the man’s calf. A cry of pain was heard as he fell to one knee. Bucky ran past the man and hopped on his bike; starting it as sounds of engines, not his own, filled the air.

He looked over his shoulder and spotted raiders, a whole pack of them. Of fucking course. He just couldn’t have one day where shit didn’t hit the fan. The man who just tried to make off with his bike stood, his stance unsteady as he looked behind him. He began to run which looked more like limping at a fast pace. Bucky wondered if this man was insane or just plain stupid. Maybe both?

Either way he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving someone to deal with raiders on their own. With a sigh and a muttered curse Bucky steered his bike towards him.

“Get on!” Bucky yelled as the cacophony of engines grew closer. The man looked between him and the raiders seeming to contemplate over the decision before hopping on behind Bucky.

They sped away towards Gastown leaving a trail of dust behind them. The man’s arms encircled his waist when he increased the bike’s speed. Bucky wondered what Natasha and Sam would think when they saw what he brought home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for checking out my little fic :) make sure to leave a kudos if you enjoyed it!  
> i'm on tumblr @fornhaus if you want to find me


End file.
